


Polvo de huesos

by Antartic_Emperour



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Medical Experimentation, No beta we die like Kenny, Organ Transplantation, Organized Crime, Other, Pedophilia, South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antartic_Emperour/pseuds/Antartic_Emperour
Summary: Kenny decided that if he could constantly die and revive he could get something out of it, although things may not always turn out his way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather crude story about things Kenny could do for his sister. I really love how much he loves and cares for her little sister, as well as how willing he would be to do certain things for her. It's an idea that has been around in my head for a while and I wanted to put it into words.  
> Please read the tags before proceeding.

* * *

He accepted that he had done horrible things with his bodies to get to where they were at this point, but he definitely never wanted his little sister to find out about it. What kind of brother would he, or person, be? Would she reject him? Yes, highly probable, because she maybe she would think that he was not even human or with himself, at least not literally or maybe because what kind of human constantly revives after one and another death?

It was something that definitely did not have to be asked, it was quite obvious, she would never ever see him with good eyes, much less him as her hero, her guardian angel, as he had always been, he could not look her in the face.

But what now? She was no longer small to be able to continue deceiving her with white lies, especially since he knew that she was not a stupid girl, she was smart, damn it!

He himself knew that he would become suspicious at some point, but he never wanted to take action on the matter, now he would have to explain why the head of someone who was obviously him was in his freezer, next to the mint and chocolate ice cream that he had bought him ago two nights as a reward for passing her exams.

‘Please have still not returned home Please have still not returned home Please have still not returned home Please have still not returned home’ He repeated and repeated his mantra in his mind as he ran to his apartment.

He climbed the fire escape into his building to save time and stumbled in through one of the windows that faced the living room. He opened the refrigerator and there he was, looking at himself with those blue and fixed eyes like dead fish from the supermarket which he liked pecking at his eyes with his fingers. And the side of his head, was the pot of ice cream.

He closed the freezer door and with doubt still in his mind, he looked for his sister in the apartment where she may have locked herself in her room. He knocked on her door. One, two, and then three times in three reps.

Silence.

In latent fear, he opened the door to her sister's room and found it apparently empty.

He entered slowly and searched under the bed and inside her wardrobe. Nothing.

He turned and closed the bedroom door to now search in his bedroom and then the bathroom.

Empty.

He let out a sigh, leaning against the nearby wall and sliding into it to sit on the floor. He brought her hands to her face and let out a nervous laugh after his shock.

A jingle brought him out of his stupor, and he reached into his pants pocket. It was his little sister.

**I will arrive at sunset. I have practice with my team. I love u**

Damn his good luck or whatever it was.

He took another breath.

He had to call the client to get rid of his head.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde hace mucho quería escribir algo así, especialmente porque me encanta la interacción de estos hermanos. Estoy pensando si dejarlo como One shot o seguirlo pero es probable lo segundo.
> 
> Deja un review para saber que piensas.


	2. NAMBLA Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny remembers the first time he sold his corpse / body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags before continuing.  
> Warning: Adults profiting from minors and pedophilia.

* * *

He had to call the fat bastard to agree with the buyer, and although he knew this was not the first time doing this, it still made him uncomfortable, especially with those clients who weren't interested in a transplant itself.

At least these customers had never attacked him and if they paid on time.

At least this was better than the first few times he tried to sell himself, and he wasn't necessarily talking about his corpse.

_He was meeting a guy on the outskirts of town. It was late winter, but there was not much difference in South Park, the snow was almost constant, the edges of the road were white at this time, without a frequent passing of cars to mix with the mud._

_As far as he knew, NAMBLA was no longer in the place, or so it seemed, however, there were still some of its members, otherwise, he would not have made an appointment with one._

_In the distance, he saw a parked blue car, quite decent, it matched the description that was given to him 3 days ago in City Wok by one of the customers, with whom he would come across._

_He walked over to the driver's side of the parked car and tapped the window twice. Immediately the glass lowered and a subject greeted him with a smile that gave him chills. He gathered all of his courage in his gut and put on his best flirtatious face._

_“Good afternoon darling, it's a nice day, isn't it?”_

_“Not as nice as looking at you, come on, come up, I'll take you to a better place to have a good time”._

_Kenneth turned around and decided that the ideal would be to sit on the passenger side. It was possible that the back seats, although they were ideal for suffocating the driver in case he did something weirder than what they were going to do, doors had child safety locks, ironically he was still a child._

_The car started, and they headed over the steps he had taken. They took a route west that took him to a more than a decent hotel._

_“Let's do this honey” the subject approached him and placed a hand on his left thigh, rubbing slowly. “I'll go in first and about 15 minutes later you will go to room 104 on the 5th floor, understood?”_

_He put on his best smile and nodded._

_They got out of the car and the guy entered the place._

_He waited on the sidewalk opposite the hotel. The snow that had accumulated the day before in the place seemed to have been removed in the morning, revealing the dark ground of the road. He saw some cars go by and others park at the hotel. The agreed time passed and Kenny entered the place._

_The hotel was as lush as it might seem for a mountain town like that. As he crossed the entrance he felt the temperature change, the white marble floor was shiny and the green and gold theme of the interior decoration seemed tasteful to him, as well as the aroma of maple that surrounded the place._

_He quietly crossed the hall where the receptionist was busy with some newly arrived guests and went straight to the elevator. He pressed the button that indicated the agreed floor and went up._

_He came to a corridor where the doors were numbered starting from 90, he walked to where the numbering was increasing, and he found the door. He gently tapped and opened._

_“Come in, we were waiting for you”._

_He entered the room and looked at the other person in the room. He was the subject of the photography store. He made a mental note not to let her sister get to that place._

_“You have found one quite adorable, an angel with golden hair, don't you think?” The photographer made a frame with his fingers pointing at Kenny._

_“We were definitely lucky.” The guy in the car stared at him and put an arm around his shoulders. “I think we can have good material, have you brought what is necessary?”_

_“Of course, we can start as soon as he changes his clothes.” He pointed toward the bathroom, inviting him inside. “I would suggest you take a quick bath, sweetie”._

_Kenny walked past the guys and into the bathroom. He was going close the door, but a hand stopped him, he was the subject of the car. “By the way, for the first part of this session, you can choose the first outfit, although I think any would suit you”. He pointed to the suitcase of clothes._

_“Oh thank you very much”. He said looking at where the clothes were, it was an average size suitcase. He closed the door and decided that he would open it after taking the bath._

_The bathroom was spacious and bright, again with those gold brocades and a white and green theme. There was a tub, a shower, hygiene products, and fluffy-looking white towels. He proceeded to remove his clothes, his classic orange coat, and looked at himself in the mirror._

_There was a thin 11-year-old boy with golden hair, although in recent months he had gained a little weight so that his ribs no longer protruded too much from his skin. Karen had begged him to eat too, that the food he got could be enough for both of them, so he had to give his word that he would be eating with her on his breaks at work._

_The dark circles were less noticeable today, just as he had no bruises on this day, he knew that for what they would pay him today he had to have skin in perfect condition._

_He turned on the water and adjusted it so it wasn't too hot and proceeded to bathe. He ran his hands with the soap and rubbed his skin and hair in the parts where there were layers of dirt, it would be a quick bath, but he would take full advantage of it since at home they could not heat the water as often as they wanted._

_He took one of the towels that were on the shelves and dried himself, starting with his face, they had a good scent, like the rest of the place. He walked over to the suitcase and opened it._

_There were at least 10 costumes, including costumes similar to those used by the whores in the town's red-light district, cute costumes, and good quality wigs, as well as some lingerie. He decided to take one of the costumes that looked cute, a pink princess-like dress that he wore to play his character when he played with the boys, and he took a platinum blonde wig. He dressed in the white lingerie that he thought matched his dress and adjusted the wig and took some stockings._

_He approached the mirror and saw his reflection, it was quite acceptable and he put on a little makeup with what he found in the suitcase, at least with that he could not see himself as himself._

_Now he had to get used to what was coming when he walked out the door. This Is supposed to just be dirty photo shoots, maybe touching a little or plastic cocks, just that._

_He again mustered up his courage._

_He put on a calm mask and opened the door._

_The two guys paid attention to the noise of the door opening and smiles (quite disgusting in his opinion) spread across their faces._

_“Wow, what do we have here? You are the most adorable princess I've seen in a while”. 'In a while,' Kenny repeated in his head as he heard the words coming out of the guy from the photo shop._

_"You see, I told you, it is a beautiful angel that I met," continued the subject of the car and approached to take the boy by the hand to take him to the center where they had set up his equipment._

_After hundreds of camera shots, change outfits at least 8 times and a variety of plastic cocks of various shapes, colors, and sizes inside his mouth or near his ass. They finished the session and gave him a wad of bills._

_This happened again two more times._

_The second time was about two months after the first._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best trying to translate this shit.  
> I will try to post the next part in about 15 days although I'm not sure.
> 
> Please tell me what you think in a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in Spanish a while ago, however, I decided to re-post it in English for practice. Please let me know if I am wrong somewhere and if this story is interesting to you.


End file.
